The present invention relates generally to the field of access controllers and systems.
Heretofore, it has been generally known to provide key-coded members in the form of tickets, cards, and the like, which were adapted to be inserted into a opening of a control device for the purpose of gaining admittance to an area such as a parking facility or a building which would otherwise be prohibited to persons who did not have the proper key-coded ticket or card.
In the known devices and systems, a number of different means and methods have been utilized for producing the key-coded means. A few such arrangements may be enumerated as follows:
A. In one arrangement, the ticket or card has been punched or perforated in areas to operate in conjunction with associated sensing and decoding arrangements utilizing light beams, etc. PA1 B. Shim Type Card: This card is used primarily for static decoding and usually comprises a laminated structure containing a predetermined arrangement of flat metallic shims to provide the desired coding these shim being arranged to operate locking elements such as magnets, and upon being released permitting movement of the card and an associated slide member to a position in which a normally "off" switch will be motivated to an "on" position to close a use circuit. PA1 C. Barium Ferrite Type Card: This card is also usually of the laminated type and contains a concealed layer of barium ferrite, which is adapted to be magnetically coded for operation, for example, with associated magnetic switches for controlling a use circuit. PA1 D. Mag-Strip Type Card: This card is usually constructed with an oxide strip extending longitudinally of a card surface, and can be variously coded to provide for dynamic movement readout to provide information for storage or other purpose, and in the control of the actuation of remote access devices such as doors, turnstiles, and the like. PA1 1. To prevent the introduction of foreign matter into the device, which could produce malfunctions. PA1 2. To provide for the initial key-coded preselection of a card, ticket, or the like, identifying member prior to permitting its passage to a following section for deposit, further decoding or other purposes. PA1 3. To provide a positive protective guard means which is adapted for use with ticket access systems, and wherein such systems are utilized for monitoring, storage, and the like, of information contained on the ticket, card, or other identifying member.
All of the presently known devices and systems have been found to contain an undesirable inherent disadvantage or drawback which limits their wide application in the field of access control devices and systems. Primarily, these known devices and systems have no means for preventing the insertion of various objects such as coins, metal pieces, improper cards and the like, into the decoding section of the device, and which foreign objects could operate to jamb the device and render it inoperable. With the foregoing in mind, the present invention overcomes and solves the inherent disadvantages of the known devices as stated above by the provision of guard means which are susceptible of utilization generally with a variety of access control devices and systems: